


Euphoria

by casimirs



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Experimental Style, F/M, Free Verse, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casimirs/pseuds/casimirs
Summary: A series of short and sweet, free verse poetry devoted to exploring Lahabrea and Igeyorhm's relationship.
Relationships: Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. feign

**Author's Note:**

> An old experimental piece, rewritten. I may post a few more of these up depending on my mood. 
> 
> Enjoy, but please don't expect too much.

This has nothing to do with love.  
  


to lie together  
(in pieces) with you,  
  
to feel your hand cradling around my own while  
my lips nestle in the crook of your neck.  
  
bound by your infinite arms, I close my eyes  
& I swear, I can taste your heartbeats  
resonating deep within my throat  
sweetly lagged ignorance,  
varnishing our stomach pits.  
  


but This means nothing.  
  
~~I’m~~ we’re not in love,  
really.


	2. cobalt

at first,  
he fell in love  
with the woman  
behind  
the mask,

but

as time passed,  
he fell in love  
with her  
Colour,  
too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm such a hopeless romantic. Unfortunately, there's a lot more where that came from.
> 
> ~~Someone please kick me to write properly.~~


	3. fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highly experimental piece, please forgive

There are certain times  
(3:02 in the morning to be exact—aren’t I _precise_?)  
when you fall dead  
silent, lips so stiff it’s difficult to imagine how they move the way they move  
when they _do_ move, that is—  
and the way they move me so well,  
like a mild fever on a midsummer night  
& the delirium, s l o w l y  
settles  
in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she can't stand it when he talks too much (because she likes it too much, too)


	4. geometry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this piece to my dear friend [Ozma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozma) for always encouraging me to create.  
> I appreciate your love and support more than words could ever express!

on some nights,  
she finds there is nothing  
more profound  
than  
the defined angle  
of his chiselled jaw  
under quiet lights.

n  
i  
n  
e  
t  
y degrees  
(she forgets to breathe)  
awestruck,  
by how his geometry fits so  
seamlessly  
with his art-  
lessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an older piece that I forgot to post but still liked... so I tweaked it a bit.


End file.
